


elevator music

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, sort of a comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting trapped in an elevator with Akashi is less than ideal, but it could have been worse. Akashi sometimes has tame powertrips instead of maniacal ones. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elevator music

The problem with the elevator, as Akashi and Kagami found, was that there wasn’t enough space to be properly ankle broken. Instead of gracefully (within reason the word can be applied, especially when being compared to what it is, in this instance) falling before Akashi, Kagami ended up stumbling, hitting his back against the elevator buttons, setting off the alarm, stopping the elevator car (most likely a combination of buttons, or the way his weight offset the old rickety elevator, or just cruel fate) and sliding down to the floor.

Akashi looks down at him, standing as tall as he could.

"Come again?" He didn’t particularly ask so much as state it as a question.

"Uh. Akashi."

The thing about Kagami Taiga, the thing that was really really interesting was that he was so impervious to power dynamics. Even Daiki and Ryouta, could sense the change in the air and adjusted to Akashi accordingly. Shintarou, of course, was well-kept and obedient. Atsushi was less-kept but certainly knew his place.

The thing about Kagami Taiga and Tetsuya, the thing that they shared was that way that Kagami was looking at him now. Not intimidated, though not entirely oblivious to the situation, either.

"You should address me differently."

"Like…?" Kagami starts to say and then shakes his head. "You know I’m not really…" into that, he was going to say. He had heard, from several sources, that Akashi sometimes went a little too far. Not just on the basketball court (which Kagami didn’t need someone to tell him that) and not just in public with scissors. But sometimes, and it had been Takao who said it with that conspiratorially hushed voice, roleplaying.

"Emperor." Akashi says firmly.

Kagami just stared.

"If you need a more specific title, Emperor of Everything would suffice. It’s only fitting, given how I’m absolute." Akashi nods to himself, as if this is exactly as planned. "From your lowly position on the ground it’s only logical that you not only address me properly but also grovel for forgiveness for your previous improper address of me."

In the background the elevator’s too cheerful smooth jazz plays through Akashi’s proclamation.

"Emperor." Kagami echoes, more in shock than anything.

Akashi smiles, it’s a bland smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, and then crouches down before Kagami. He reaches into his pocket, and Kagami is quite sure that Akashi is going to pull some weapon out of his pocket and repeatedly stab him in the face until he agrees.

"Emperor of Everything, whatever, Akashi, come on isn’t this a little much …"

Akashi leans forward, speaking directly into Kagami’s ear:

"Let’s continue this later."

Then he pulls the cellphone from his pocket and calls the building super to get the elevator started again.


End file.
